Taking Risks
by the bean25
Summary: Karaoke, hockey, and a goodnight kiss. Flack.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the CSI characters. I own Ava.

"Taking Risks"

Flack walked into the bar that was the usual spot for him and his coworkers. Tonight was karaoke night. He kind of dreaded this night because all the drunken cops would get up on the stage and try to belt out some sappy love song, and they would do it completely out of tune. When he walked in tonight, however, he heard a girl up on the stage that could actually carry a tune, and not just in a bucket.

She was singing a country song, one he had never heard. There were quite a few guys standing around the front of the stage; all enthralled by her as she sang.

Flack watched for a minute and then sat down next to Danny at the bar.

"Who's up there singing?" he asked as Danny and Lindsay looked to see if they knew her.

"I think she works the night shift in the lab," Lindsay replied. "But, I'm not sure."

"I thought she looked familiar. I think she helped us out for a little while after Aiden left. She's nice," Danny added.

"Oh, yeah I remember. I didn't work a case with her, but I remember when she was helping out."

Flack watched her as she finished the song and walked off the stage and joined her friends. He turned back to his beer. He and Danny started to talk about the Rangers game that was on the TV above the bar. After a few minutes, Stella walked over to them.

"Hey, Stell. Did you just get here?" Flack asked.

"No, I've been here a while. I was over with Ava, and a few other girls from the night shift," she said and turned to Danny. "You remember Ava don't you? She came to help us out when Aiden left."

"Yeah. Is that her name? I was telling Flack she was the one that came to help us but I couldn't remember her name."

"Yeah that's her. I'll get her over here to say hi." Stella walked away and came back with the young, dark-haired girl by her side. "Ava, this is Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe, and I don't know if you remember Danny Messer or not."

"It's nice meeting you guys. Yeah I remember Danny. He's known among the night shift as the cutie from days. And all the girls tell me I was so lucky to get to work with you." They all laughed.

"Hey, Dan, you're just a regular celebrity." Flack said as he lightly shoved Danny in the arm.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, and changed the subject, "hey you were really great up there."

"Oh, thanks. I never really want to get up there, but you know because I'm such a mature adult I can't turn down a dare." She laughed.

"Well, you make it look easy. That takes a lot of courage to get up there," Danny interjected.

"No, just a lot of alcohol."

Flack smirked. "It would take gallons to get me up there," he said and lifted his beer to his lips.

A girl came up and tapped Ava on the shoulder telling her that they were ready to leave.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two, and nice seeing you again Stella," the two of them hugged, "and Danny you too." They shook hands. "I'll see you guys around I guess."

They all gave their parting comments and Ava walked away. Stella joined Flack, Danny, and Lindsay at the bar.

The next day in the lab Flack was walking down the hall toward Mac's office. He saw Ava coming toward him. She was looking down at a file.

"Hey," he blurted out as they were passing.

"Oh, hey," Ava said and smiled. "How are you, Don?"

"Doing good. How about you?"

"Good, well I'm a little tired. I had a long night."

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Night shift doesn't start for a while."

She smirked, "yeah I know. My boss asked if I could come in and finish some paperwork. We were working on a high profile case, and all the lose ends needed to be tied up quickly, but I'm going home now. Hopefully I can get some sleep before my shift starts."

"Yeah, you don't want to be falling asleep on the job."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too," they started to part. Flack stopped and turned. "Hey, Ava, do you like hockey?"

"Yeah, why?" she smiled.

"Well, I got tickets for the Rangers game this weekend, and everybody I could think to take has plans. Would you want to go?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun," she walked back toward him. He wrote down her phone number on the pad of paper he took from his jacket. He agreed to call her with details about the game.

On Saturday, Flack drove to the stadium where the Rangers played. He circled the parking lot for almost twenty minutes before finding a spot. He was nervous that he had made Ava wait too long, so he hurried toward the front gate.

She was standing exactly where he asked her to meet him. As he walked up he laughed at her, all bundled up with a scarf, a plush jacket, a hat, and gloves. It was cold outside, but he didn't think it was that cold.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," he said and bent down to give her a light hug. "Have you been here long?"

"No, it's only been like five minutes. I was kind of running late myself, so I was kind of glad when you said you were too."

She followed him to the doors and they went inside. They both stripped off their hats and jackets. Ava was wearing a Rangers hooded sweatshirt. Flack smirked; he was definitely not expecting that.

"What?" she looked down at her attire. "I told you I liked hockey."

"I know I guess I thought that meant you watched it on TV every once in a while."

"Hey, the Rangers are my team. I have three brothers trust me I know my sports. I still go to my parent's house on Sundays to watch football."

"Your mom must've been pretty disappointed."

"Oh, you have no idea."

They first found their seats, and then Flack offered to go grab some food before the game started. When he came back, she offered to pay him back but he refused money for the ticket or the food.

They enjoyed each other's company through the whole game. Flack loved that he had finally found a girl that loved sports as much as him, even if they were only ever friends. It was still nice to have something in common with a girl.

After the game they decided to go get a drink. They went to a small sports bar that was close to the stadium. Ava told him what it was like growing up with all boys as he told her what it was like growing up with two sisters. It was almost strange how much they had in common.

When it was time for the night to end, Flack drove Ava to her brownstone in the Village.

"Wow, pretty nice on a CSI's salary," Flack commented as they approached the building.

"Yeah, I do ok." Ava smiled.

They stood at the door for a minute, as she commented on what a nice time she had. They agreed they would go out again.

"Well, goodnight," Flack kissed her lightly on the cheek and began to walk away.

"That's it?" Ava asked.

He stopped, "What?"

"That's all I get is a light peck on the cheek?"

He started back toward her.

"Don, don't ever be afraid to take risks." She pulled the collar of his jacket, and into a deep kiss. He put his arms around her waist and she did the same around his neck.

They pulled apart. "Now, that is a goodnight kiss." Ava said and they both laughed.


End file.
